xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mechon
Mechon (Japanese: , Kishinhei, lit. Machine-God Soldiers, Mechonis Soldiers; English dub: ) are a "race" of mechanical beings who reside on the giant Mechonis in Xenoblade Chronicles, and are constantly at war with the Homs on Bionis. It is unclear what their overall intentions are, but they are a serious threat to anyone unable to wield the Monado or an anti-Mechon weapon, as Mechon are impervious to almost all attacks. Note: Unless otherwise stated, Mechon are generally Sight and Species Monsters. Appearance While Mechon come in a variety of shapes and sizes, they all generally are comprised of dark blue and gold metal armor, with visible working parts beneath (the blue being so dark as to appear nearly black in many cases). They also all have glowing red lights in place of eyes. While at first glance, some Mechon appear to be quite graceful in their movements, the majority are quite clunky and only able to move in jerky movements. Larger Mechon are more resilient to damage. With the exception of several Story-Exclusive variants, a Mechon's "ten-digit" number indicates its size, shape, and power. 30-series Mechon are small aerial enemies and have low stats. 40-series Mechon are small four-legged Mechon with similar stats to the 30-series. 50-series Mechon are slightly more than half the height of a man and are characterized by curved claws that are fairly large relative to their body. 60-series Mechon are the height of a large man, bear cone-shaped "heads", and have medium sized stats. The 70-series are characterized by tentacles and lack of an obvious "front". The 80-series are significantly taller than a Homs, are the most humanoid series, and have fairly high stats. 90-series Mechon are extremely large, possess large pincers, and are often several levels above surrounding enemies. The rare 100-series, found only in Sword Valley and in the Central Factory, are the size of buildings and are the most powerful enemies in their areas stats wise. In addition to numbered Mechon series, there are also the Offensive series (aerial Mechon with angel-like wings), the Defensive series (aerial Mechon with smaller, bulkier bodies and a pair of large pincers), the Exterminator series (notable for large metal rod-like protrusions), and Face Mechon (see below). There are also two Mechon that do not belong in any series: The Apocrypha Generator (a large spherical Mechon) and the Ancient Daedala (which closely resembles the 60-series but is comparable in size to the 100-series). Types of Mechon The many types of Mechon are listed below. Normal Minor Mechon * Defensive/GUARD * Defensive/ONION (normal) * Defensive/SHAME (normal) * Exterminator/EMBER * M32 Scout Unit * M32 Transport Unit * M34 Honey Bee Unit * M34 Hornet Unit * M35 Prototype * M35 Wasp Unit * M35 Woodpecker Unit * M36/FAIRY * M36/SACRE * M37 Worker Bee Unit * M37/EAGER * M37/WITCH * M37/ZEBRA * M38/ESSAY * M42 Scout Unit (Bionis' Leg) * M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) * M44/ANGRY * M45/VIOLA (normal) * M46 Covert Killer * M48 Sentry Unit * M53/THANK * M54 Armoured Unit * M54 Attack Unit * M55/DREAD * M55/GRACE * M56 Prototype * M56/UNION * M57/BEAST * M57/FAITH * M58 Tactical Unit * M59 Captain * M63 Destruction Unit * M63 Harvester Unit * M63X Android Unit * M65 Hunter Unit * M66 Production Unit * M66 Supply Unit * M66/TRICK (normal) * M67/HASTE * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M67/SONAR * M68 Construction Unit * M68/CHORD * M68/MARCH * M68/MISER * M71 Flexible Unit * M76/MOIST * M82 Melee Unit * M82X Melee Unit * M84/GRUNT * M85 Infantry Unit * M85 Sergeant * M87 Prototype * M87/GRAND * M88/WORST * M91/DOGMA * M96/AWAKE * M97/CYCLE * M104 Fortress Unit * M108/SPADE * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) * Mechon M31 (normal) * Mechon M32 * Mechon M32X (normal) * Mechon M46X * Mechon M53 * Mechon M53X (Bionis' Leg) * Mechon M53X (normal) * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M63 (normal) * Mechon M64 * Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) * Mechon M67 (normal) * Mechon M69 (normal) * Mechon M72 (normal) * Mechon M78 Flex+ * Mechon M82 (normal) * Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) * Offensive Mechon Plus * Offensive Scout Unit * Offensive Security Unit (normal) * Offensive Seeker Unit (normal) * Offensive/BRAVE * Offensive/DIARY * Offensive/FOUND * Offensive/HONEY (normal) * Offensive/LYRIC * Offensive/SCOUT (normal) * Scout Unit Prototype Quest Exclusive Mechon * Broken Mechon * Crisis Response Unit * Experimental M86 * M71 Fire Support * M85 Meteor Artillery * M88 Watchtower * M96 Crisis Unit * M97 Commander * Mechon M64 Armour+ * Offensive Hover Unit * Offensive Scout * Offensive Strike Unit * Reinforcement M104 * Sentinel Mechon Story Exclusive Mechon * Defensive/ONION (story) * Defensive/SHAME (story) * Exterminator/CLOCK * Face Nemesis * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) * M36/ROBIN * M37/COBRA * M45/VIOLA (story) * M54 Slayer Unit * M66/TRICK (story) * M68/TROUT * M83 Predator Unit * M87/TAPIR * M88/RAPID * M97/EAGLE * Mechon Carrier * Mechon M31 (story) * Mechon M32X (story) * Mechon M42 (Colony 9) * Mechon M42 (Ether Mine) * Mechon M51 * Mechon M53X (story) * Mechon M53X (Colony 6) * Mechon M55 (story) * Mechon M63 (story1) * Mechon M63 (story2) * Mechon M63 (story3) * Mechon M64X (Colony 6) * Mechon M67 (story) * Mechon M69 (story) * Mechon M69 (Sword Valley) * Mechon M69X * Mechon M72 (story1) * Mechon M72 (story2) * Mechon M72 (Sword Valley) * Mechon M82 (story1) * Mechon M82 (story2) * Mechon M84 * Mechon Tentacle * Offensive/HONEY (story) * Offensive/MOTOR * Offensive/SCOUT (story) * Offensive Security Unit (story) * Offensive Seeker Unit (story) Story & Quest Exclusive Mechon * Defensive Guard Unit (first) * Defensive Guard Unit (second) * Energy Device * M94 Guard Unit (first) * M94 Guard Unit (second) Mechon Unique Monsters * Amorous Arca * Ancient Daedala (Superboss) * Balanced Palamedes * Beautiful Vagul * Benevolent Aim * Commander Oracion * Defective Ipos * Destroyer Salvacion * Destructive Bors * Evil Bathin * Experienced Tristan * Fate Labolas * Faithful Lancelot * Glacier Acon * Glorious Jurom * Infernal Crocell * Kamikaze Bune * Lightning Ronove * Magestic Mordred * Meditative Varla * Mild Florence * Mischievious Naberius * Precious Retrato * Prudent Purson * Revolutionary Bifrons * Sentimental Flamral * Sinful Lamorak * Soothed Aglovale * Splendid Botis * Synchronised Gaheris * Temporal Gawain * Tranquil Morax * Vagabond Allocer * Venerable Focalor * Wise Gremory * Wrathful Orobas Bosses * Apocrypha Generator * Jade Face/Gadolt * Mechon M71 * Mechon M82 (Sword Valley) * Metal Face/Mumkhar * Mysterious Face/Xord * Gold Face/Yaldabaoth Faced Mechon A sub-set of Mechon, Faced Mechon are so named due to the fact that they possess stylized faces. Other Mechon simply have seemingly randomized arrays of red lights for eyes. Faced Mechon are immune to the effects of the Monado; some believe this to be an effect of all Faced Mechon having modified Homs inside as pilots, with the exception of Gold Face. They are still vulnerable if Toppled. Pilots have the ability to dismount their Mechon at will. But Homs pilots ordinarily cannot survive outside their Mechon for long, because they have an altered immune system and several organs removed for integration with the Mechon. The types of weapons used by non-Mass-Produced Faces correspond to the ones used by their pilots. Faced Mechon also share a unique ability to transform into jets and fly. Most Faced Mechon are referred to as their main body color. Below is a list of Faced Mechon featured in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Black Face (Metal Face, controlled by Mumkhar, uses claws) * Brown Face (Mysterious Face, controlled by Xord, uses a hammer) * Mass-Produced Brown Face (Xord's duplicates, uses hammers or spears) * Temporal Gawain Brown Face (Mass-Produced Unique Monster) * Green Face (Jade Face, controlled by Gadolt, uses guns) * Silver Face (Face Nemesis, controlled by Fiora/Meyneth, uses twin blades) * Gold Face (Yaldabaoth, controlled by Egil, uses no weapon) All these Faced Mechon are bosses except Face Nemesis, which appears as a story exclusive enemy; Temporal Gawain, which is an Unique Monster; and Mass-Produced Faces, which are minor enemies (a story exclusive and two normal versions). Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses The Mechon as a race share a resistance to physical attacks with conventional Bionis weaponry; in battle this manifests as attacks dealing only 1 point of damage to a Mechon. Toppling a Mechon renders it temporarily vulnerable to physical attacks. This resistance does not apply to the Monado, which is able to do physical damage to Mechon. The Monado can also cast an Enchant aura on nearby weapons, enabling them to likewise inflict physical damage on Mechon. Most Mechon have no resistance to ether-based attacks. Mechon powers, abilities, and debuff immunities tend to be specific to each model, so the Mechon's model number denotes its individual abilities. For example the M30-series all possess limited flight abilities and have the Energy Shot art. Larger Mechon (such as the M72 and M82 models) are shown to use their flower-bud appendage to ingest Homs and devour them, albeit only in cutscenes. In Sword Valley, many broken, copper-coloured Mechon can be seen. They have either rusted or have been exposed to a large amount of ether. The second theory is more likely, as some Mechon in the lower parts of the Ether Mines share this colouration. Trivia * Faced Mechon are immune to the effects of the Monado because the Homs inside the Mechon is actually pumping blood throughout the Mechon's armor. The red light seen on the Faced Mechon is Homs blood. The Homs blood makes a wall that the Monado cannot penetrate as the Monado cannot harm Bionis life. * According to Vanea, previous Faced Mechon such as Xord and Metal Face were only experimental, and thus retained their memories. Due to this, however, this would hinder their progress of executing their missions successfully. This is also the main reason why recent Faces such as Jade Face had their memories wiped out. Gallery Mechon Sword Valley.jpg|Mechon in Sword Valley Mechon M31.jpg Mechon M32 Transport Unit.jpg Mechon M35 Woodpecker.jpg Mechon M35 Prototype.jpg M36-ROBIN.jpg M37-COBRA.jpg Mechon M42.jpg Mechon M48 Sentry Unit.jpg Mechon M53 THANK.jpg Mechon M69.jpg Mechon M54 Attack Unit.jpg M56 Prototype.jpg Mechon M67.jpg Mechon M63 Harvester Unit.jpg Mechon M63.jpg Mechon M67 SONAR.jpg Mechon M68 MISER.jpg Mechon M72.jpg Mechon M87 Prototype.jpg Mechon M71.jpg Mechon Tentacle.jpg Mechon M82.jpg Mechon M82X Melee Unit.jpg M87-TAPIR.jpg Mechon M87 GRAND.jpg Mechon M96 Crisis Unit.jpg Mechon M97 CYCLE.jpg Mechon M104 Fortress Unit.jpg Offensive Mechon Plus.jpg Mechon Offensive Security Unit.jpg Offensive Motor.jpg Mechon Offensive DIARY.jpg Mechon Defensive ONION.jpg Mechon Defensive SHAME.jpg Wise Gremory (Mechon).jpg Mechon Exterminator EMBER.jpg Mechon Scout Unit Prototype.jpg Apocrypha Generator.jpg Metal Face art.png Xord-art.png 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png Xb-green-face.png 593px-Mech Jaldabaoth - Xenoblade Chronicles.png de:Mechon Category:Mechon Category:XC1 Species Category:Sight Category Category:Species Category Category:Mechonis Life